Scarlet Ribbons
by MySerenade
Summary: To sum it up--girl secretly likes boy. Boy likes girl. And this just about sums up: chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Three people were sitting at a dining room table, obviously having a family discussion. The woman spoke first, shaking her head slightly, "We should have sent you to Beauxbatons. Their training is quite fine, and they keep everything neat and organized. I heard, though, that Madame Maxine is really strict."

"She is, Mom," the girl snickered, as if remembering something. "But I reckon she and a teacher were having an affair. According to Potter, the gamekeeper even wore _eau de cologne_!" she guffawed.

The woman looked surprised. "The filthy giant—what's-his-name—Hagrid? Having an affair with such a—well, I have to say, Maxine is well-groomed and well-bred, but she _is _a giant," the woman nodded.

"As long as she can keep her students in order, Beauxbatons would have been a good choice," said the man. "But you know, we were seriously considering Durmstrang. _Are you listening, Scarlett?"_

"Yes, Father," replied the girl—Scarlett—haughtily. "But were you _honestly _considering Durmstrang? It's a horrible place, apparently, and that Igor Karkaroff man was just as horrible as his school."

The woman spoke once more. "Sorry, Geoffrey, but I have to agree with Scarlett on this one—Karkaroff was absolutely horrible. He didn't have the guts to face the magical community without the Dark Lord's protection, and he believed that the Dark Lord had fallen."

"But our Marks, Linda, they're getting darker!" Geoffrey insisted. "He _must_ be rising, or they would be getting darker."

"It's getting darker outside, too," Linda cut him off swiftly. "You'll be going off to bed quite soon, Scarlett. We'll be discussing your school options."

Scarlett whined, "I _like _it there at Hogwarts. And anyway, Mother, isn't it that most Death Eater's children attend Hogwarts? Like those Crabbe and Goyle blokes—their parents are Death Eaters."

Geoffrey drew in a sharp breath. "That's enough for one night," he concluded. "Scarlett—it's bed with you."

* * *

September 1st of a new quarter seemed to come too soon. Scarlett had woken up and, within the duration of breakfast, had received several 'encouraging' comments from her father, such as, "Up and at 'em, Scarlett—starting a new school year!" and "It's your fifth year, you ought to get a little smarter, don't you think?"

She managed to get through breakfast alive, and while her father had to go meet up with some men called Yaxley and Mulciber and Nott, so Scarlett's mother, Linda, was responsible for sending her to King's Cross Station.

At King's Cross, Scarlett's mother pulled an unsightly face and said, "I can't _stand _Muggles—I'll be off, now. You'll be fine by yourself, with that Parkinson girl, right?"

"Yes, Mother," Scarlett grinned.

"Well, I'll see you during break, then, I'll be off," Linda said again, and disappeared in the midst.

Scarlett was left standing there for a while, clutching at her trunk and owl cage.

"Scarlett!" a sickeningly familiar voice shrieked.

Deciding now was the best time, Scarlett turned around with a bright smile. "Pansy!" she shrieked in return, feeling her stomach twist. It was just the squealing and over-bright personality that Pansy possessed that made Scarlett feel sick to her stomach.

"Oh my God, my parents were almost considering transferring me to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang," Pansy continued, dropping her voice, pushing her cart along, "since they're the only wizardry schools nearby in Europe, but I convinced them not to."

"Same..." Scarlett said suspiciously.

"I bet they were plotting it together," Pansy said with unexpected venom in her voice. "Anyway, I'll see you on the other side, all right?" Pansy waited for a passing crowd and vanished.

"All right, Mrs Weasley," said another sickeningly familiar voice, and Scarlett winced.

There could only be _one _person who would speak that way—either Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Now, since Scarlett was sure that over the summer Harry hadn't yet reached puberty—Potty was a mere baby, his voice couldn't _possibly _be so high. Or he could've been strangled.

Scarlett spun around, her dark hair whipping her face. It was only shoulder length and did that easily—the whipping her face part, that is. Quickly—and for some reason, holding her breath—Scarlett ran towards a very familiar piece of wall and closed her eyes. She came out the other side, perfectly intact, yet a little shaken.

Leaning against the wall and breathing hard, Scarlett felt curious eyes burning her. She opened hers to find Pansy observing her. "What took you so long?" she finally asked.

Scarlett told her everything and even made insulting jokes—it wasn't like Harry Potter was her favourite person. She, as a Slytherin, was proud to be one. Her parents' reputation—which was, undoubtedly, suspicious—made it easier for her, Scarlett, but didn't make it much easier for the other Death Eater's children. For instance, Maria Nott was finding it difficult to make friends.

It had been easy to avoid Maria—she clung on to you like superglue to anything. Maria, however, was a Ravenclaw, which proved to be a very difficult House to be in. Scarlett always wondered how Loony Lovegood did that, but then, her name said it all—she was Loony. That must be how she'd passed all her tests.

With her dreamy stance, it was a miracle she never crashed into a wall.

Scarlett shook herself out of all these random thoughts and proceeded to follow Pansy, who was leading her to the familiar compartment that the Slytherins would always take up.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Pansy asked.

"Other than argue with my parents about my school options," Scarlett responded airily, "nothing much. We stayed in London, and just... kind of talked. Dad had to go visit a bunch of the... the others, you know? It was kind of awkward, since they had meetings at our house and not the Malfoys. I wasn't allowed out of my room," Scarlett admitted.

"That must have been torture," Pansy agreed enthusiastically. "But I wasn't locked in much—we went to Paris!"

"Well, you can get the slack," Scarlett rolled her eyes, even though she wanted to hear about Paris, "_your _parents aren't... you know."

"That's true," Pansy acknowledged the fact with a small nod. "Still, I'm glad I'm not one of _them_. I'd rather have a clean slate, clean conscience."

Scarlett couldn't help but point out, "You're Slytherin—it doesn't make it any easier."

"Least I'll have a better status," Pansy shot back, and the girls fell into a fit of what Scarlett called pointless giggles.

The compartment door slid open, and there stood Malfoy with his fellow cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't you ever go _anywhere _without them?" Scarlett nodded towards his henchmen.

"They're like protection," Malfoy sneered, "the kind you don't have."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, while Goyle—or was it Crabbe?—grunted. Just then, Blaise Zabini appeared at the door, followed by a wary-looking Zacharias Smith. Scarlett widened her eyes, and then narrowed them into tiny slits. "What are you looking at, Smith?" she demanded carelessly.

He was a Hufflepuff—not much worth, but fun to tease and diss.

"He and I have a little business to sort out," Malfoy interrupted, as Smith was about to answer.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow—was it just her, or was Malfoy actually defending a non-Slytherin, someone other than himself?


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett wanted to know exactly what Malfoy was dealing with Zacharias Smith and why. It was her curious, cat-like personality that led her to forming a plan, while fumbling through her trunk. Dinner was over, and though Scarlett had gotten through the stage of waddling back to the dungeon, she still felt quite like a... duck.

So she told Pansy what she wanted to figure out, and waited a little hesitantly for her reply. After all, Pansy was always head-over-heels for that idiot.

But Pansy was very curious, mostly just about Malfoy, so she agreed. "It's not _like _him," she kept on saying, "to make deals with Hufflepuffs like Zacharias Smith. I could understand him teasing someone like Hannah Abbot, since she's got no style, anyway."

Scarlett sniggered. It wasn't like anyone could develop style easily—they only had robes, robes... oh, and more robes!

Pansy gathered up Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode (they were room-mates this year), and told them all about their brief encounter with Malfoy. "It's just not _like _him," Pansy pouted.

"So even though this was short," Scarlett took over, "it's certainly intriguing. I mean, _really_. I think that was," she looked at Pansy for confirmation, "the first time he'd ever defended anyone but himself, or his family, or Slytherin!"

Pansy nodded, as if she'd just realized it. "It's true!" she looked horrified. "It was the first time he didn't defend _me_!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes—was that really needed? Everyone knew that Pansy stuck to Malfoy like glue, and he only defended her for the sake of it.

"I have to admit," said Daphne, sounding rather suspicious, "it _is _kind of awkward. I say we start tomorrow."

"Start what tomorrow? You know we won't find much just because _you're _his girlfriend," Scarlett stared pointedly at Pansy. "I think we should go bother Smith—he'll probably be easier, when it comes to trying to get information out of him. Oh yeah!" she remembered, snapping her fingers. "You know any new rules?"

Pansy wrinkled up her nose, ignoring Scarlett's previous comment on being Malfoy's girlfriend. "Wait... wait... why don't we go over the ones we already know? Obviously, Gryffindors and Slytherins can't associate... too bad there's no rule on Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I don't mind Hufflepuffs... much."

Millicent—whom the girls all called Millie—smiled at that. "Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can't mix, either. That's pretty much it," she frowned. "I can't think of any new ones, and I doubt there _are _new ones, either."

Scarlett sighed dejectedly. "Oh, all right—be negative, the way you are. I'm just"—she yawned—"so... tired."

"Then I think it's bedtime for us all," Daphne announced.

Pansy whined, "But I'm not tired! And how are we going to convince the Hufflepuff to tell us what he's dealing with Draco? It can't be good—or maybe it is—he's gone to stoop so low as to working with _Hufflepuffs_!" Then she suddenly said, "I hate Granger."

"Why the random outburst?" Scarlett questioned, already in bed, snug and warm.

Pansy shuddered violently. "I don't know... but somehow she got her dirty little Muggle hands on _Krum _last year! Can you _believe _that?"

Daphne admitted bitterly, "It _is _rather enviable, but I can't say I'm surprised. Remember how Krum was always in _our _library, and not in the one on the ship? That was because Granger was always there."

"Let's just go to bed," Millie yawned. "We have to start school tomorrow, and I swear I don't want to."

Scarlett felt compelled to agree, but she held herself back. One of Pansy's odd quirks, Scarlett had discovered over the years, was being disapproving when Scarlett agreed to something Pansy was against—right now, that would be going to bed.

"I'm not tired," she insisted, contradicting herself by allowing a huge yawn. "Well, maybe I am."

"Maybe you are," Scarlett said gently. "Why don't we all just go to sleep, now? We'll probably all get the same classes."

Leaving Pansy to snore gently on a bright note, Scarlett had an uncomfortable sleep. She kept on tossing and turning, occasionally plumping up her pillow, trying to sleep without it—all of which were unsuccessful. In fact, Scarlett broke out in cold sweat when it neared midnight, and fell asleep at precisely 12:04. Oddly enough, this was the date of her birthday—the twelfth of April.

During her sleep, Scarlett dreamt of Malfoy. There was a younger girl who reminded her greatly of Daphne, whom Scarlett supposed was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. Then there was Pansy, looking absolutely shocked, and Blaise Zabini. What was the most surprising was Scarlett saw herself, seething.

Malfoy was the first to speak, and when he did, he sounded rather stiff and uncertain. "Astoria"—Scarlett's theory was confirmed—"this is Scarlett Camden."

Astoria smiled and stretched out a dainty hand. "Hi, Scarlett—I'm Astoria."

"I know," Scarlett watched herself snarling. "Daphne's sister."

"Wh—why are you so harsh?" Astoria sounded uncertain of herself. "I'm sorry, but you sound so cold."

"It's because—" Scarlet began.

"Don't you get it, Astoria?" Malfoy sounded impatient. "This is _Scarlett Camden_."

And the rest of the dream turned blurred. When she woke up, Scarlett could remember nothing of it, except that of the clearer bits.

* * *

Scarlett's throat burned as she bent to inspect Malfoy's antidote. It smelled horrible. Meanwhile, while she tried to ignore her throbbing throat, she was seething at the fact that Snape had decided to put them together as partners. In fact, he'd partnered everyone in this Potions class, even the Gryffindors, much to their dislike.

"Are you sure you've put in the right things?" Scarlett demanded. "Your antidote smells _horrible_."

"You were the one who made the unidentifiable poison," Malfoy retorted. "It wasn't my fault—if you'd made it easier, or at least told me what I should have made—"

"But that wouldn't be right! Do you _want _Snape to deduct points from Slytherin? If we're lucky, one of the Gryffindors will stuff up and he'll take points from them, instead!" Scarlett hissed. "Only now you've messed up, our chance is _gone_!"

Malfoy changed track. "Look—I'm your best guy friend, right? So forgive me for this one mistake, and I promise I won't make any more!" From the begging, puppy-dog look he gave her, Scarlett had to give in. And anyway, what he'd said was true. He _was _her best friend... sort of. Which was why she could never be more than just friends, which was why she despised Pansy...

Why on earth was she feeling like this? Feelings were so confusing. Usually, Scarlett had none at all.

"Oh, all right," Scarlett gave in. "Just this once, though—if you stuff up again, I'll _kill _you!" That was a lie—of course. She could never kill Malfoy.

The dream she'd had the previous night replayed over and over in her mind—or at least, the clear parts. Scarlett found it hard to keep a secret, her own secret. There was only one thing to do: tell Daphne.

"Class is dismissed," Snape announced, after ten excruciatingly long minutes. "Potter, Weasley... stay behind."

While Potter seethed, Scarlett smiled at his discomfort, and remembered that Malfoy was up to something. "What are you and Smith planning?" she asked, catching up to him.

"Nothing of your concern," Malfoy smiled. "But do remember that this is my business and not yours."

"It was worth a shot," Scarlett shrugged, and dashed off to the common room, hoping to find Daphne. Daphne was someone she could confide in.

When Scarlett finished dinner and explaining her dream to Daphne, Daphne merely smiled and thought deeply. Then she finally said, "I think you have the ability to dream the future."

"What?" Scarlett was confused. "What do you mean?"

Daphne elaborated, "I mean, I think you can dream of what's going to happen in the future. Hasn't it ever happened to you before—dreaming of something, then having it happen some long time later?"

"Well," Scarlett began, "there _was _this one time where I dreamed I'd finally climbed the tree in my backyard, but I'd fallen down and broken my wrist. Then, a couple months later, it happened—but that doesn't _mean _anything, does it?"

Daphne shrugged. "Well, it certainly doesn't sound like a real dream. It sounds like a future-dream," Daphne expressed, "and I think it will happen."

"But what's so bad about _Scarlett Camden_?" Scarlett hissed, emphasizing on her name. "And why would I dream about your sister?"

"I don't know… but my theory, Scar, is that for you to be really pissed would take a lot of work. And since Malfoy was involved with the so-called introduction, I think you two got together," Daphne concluded.

"Pfft," Scarlett snorted. "Like that would happen."

"Who knows, Scarlett? Love works in mysterious ways," Daphne mumbled.

_Yeah, _Scarlett thought, _but I don't feel._


End file.
